The Devils Calling
by SteffiesDoodles
Summary: Yet again Dante appears to have someone stalking him.But hey its not the first time so why should this be any different? But then again nothing is ever what it appears.Especially where women and Dante seem to be concerned.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the Character's. Though i wish i did. I only own the thoughts rattling around in my head.**

* * *

Prologue:

"Why is that no matter… how many times...I kill these things… they keep coming back!?!?"

Dante grunted as he tore into yet another Hell's Wrath.

He continued to slaughter about a dozen or so more, the familiar sound of Rebellion quickly slicing through flesh and bone singing in his ears, before coming down to the last one. He slowly turned and stood his ground in his particular stance,

"Then again who am I fooling? I love this job"

He quickly remarked, pulling out his beloved guns, Ebony and Ivory, before running headlong into the Hell's wrath before quickly running and jumping and shooting the creature square in the face.

Standing back in amongst the shadows a hooded figure begins applauding.

"My, my… that was quite a performance you put on there…"

Dante quickly swivels on one foot, nearly causing him to lose balance,

"Well I know I'm a quicker worker but don't fall me just yet honey… You don't even know my name…"

Dante quickly regains composure and brushes himself down and looks towards the darkness where the voice seems to be coming from.

"Who says I'd fall for you anyway?" Embarrassed he desperately tries to grasp to any witty comeback he can find but fails miserably.

"I'll let you be the judge of that then shall I?"

As she stepped out the shadows, Dante took a step backwards defensively. But to his surprised what stepped out of the shadows wasn't what he first thought was talking to him. He had expected some butt ugly creature to appear but instead…

"Well are you just going to stand there staring or actually give me an opinion?" She asked quietly giggling to herself about making devil boy go speechless.

Dante just simply stood staring, everything about her seem to make his spine tingle with awe, from the shade of her startling scarlet hair to the curves of her body to those evergreen eyes. He could not stand to glance away for a second she was like a succubus drawing him ever closer to her underneath her spell.

"What's your name stranger?" She whispered to him as she softly as she could as she seemingly danced around him.

"D… d ... Dante" He eventually managed to stammer out,

'What's with me' He thought to himself. 'I've seen many hot chicks about in my time but there's something about this one....'

"Yours?" He slowly began to gain composure as she walked slowly away from him.

"Mine is…" She glanced quickly over her shoulder as she continued to walk away…

"Ava"

* * *

**Author Note: Please let me know what you think as this is my first attempt after being away for so longa nd is my first attempt at Devil May Cry Fic. So reviews are much for reading !!** x


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I, sadly enough for me, do not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters in DMC, just my computer and thoughts oh and I own Ava, she's my own creation.

**Author Note**: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter it really is so much appreciated. And in answer to MWDarigan's question as to when this was played out. It is actually based while he is an teenager around about the time of DMC3 because this is what this story is largely based upon. It's kind of my own take on it. (updated) Thank you Rob.

Chapter 1.

Dante continues to stare into the shadows where Ava had continued to wander into until it enveloped her completely. He shakes head bringing him out of the trance that she had seemingly put her under.

'Well there's another name I won't have to remember in the morning' He thinks to himself smirking slightly. Putting Ebony and Ivory back into their holsters he quickly strides off to the exit of the Chapel that he had been sent to exterminate a 'pest' problem.

_Earlier on in that same month.. _

Running through the city with her vermilion stained cloak billowing out behind her, Ava quickly turns and throws another dagger straight into the face of yet another of hells creatures.

"Why can't you guys just leave me alone?" She screams as they continue to materialize from every direction. It was like she was killing one and another five would appear.

She swiveled around to face all of them and accidentally fell into the arms of a Hell's Sloth to which it promptly teleported her.

When they arrived it was dank and so dark that she couldn't see her hand in front of her face. Not to mention the god awful smell of rotting flesh that seemed to creep up her nose which in turn made bile rise up her throat. She began to gag and didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards her.

"Would you please refrain from doing that? As you wouldn't want spoil the décor." A silk like voice echoes throughout the room.

Ava glances up, now becoming used to the smell slowly although it still makes her eyes sting.

"Why am I here? What do you want with me?" She demands glaring at where she thinks the voice is coming from.

"In a way it's not about what I want, it's about what you can do." The figure suggests to her leaving her open to her own curiosity.

"What exactly do you mean by what I can do?" Unfortunately her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well how can I put it politely?" He ponders to himself. "You have more talents than other women when it comes to getting what you want from men."

The figure motions to the minions to follow him up into the room above. Where, compared to the room below, it felt as though to Ava she was staring into the sun. But finally she could see the figure of which the voice belonged too. And he was beautiful to look at with the piercing ice blue eyes that could pierce your heart instantly like a well directed knife. His shock of silvery white hair just made his well structured face more prominent.

"Well now that you have kindly finished staring. I have business to attend to so I would like to make this quick. I would like you to develop and use your talent to obtain something for me. But in order to do that you will have to close to someone and gain his trust." He flippantly told her as if it was a mere comment about something trivial.

"Why? You're nothing to me." Ava yelled getting more and more aggravated by her assailant.

"I think you can say it is in your family's best interest to do as I say, Ava, as I no longer have much patience anymore and I'm growing tired of this conversation" He signalled yet again to his minion to take her away.

By this point Ava had grown too fatigued and confused to put up a fight and was promptly put into a room. As she lay down she began to wonder where her family was and began to cry with desperation. The only choice she could think of to save herself and her family was to go with his wishes, she only hoped it would be that simple.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry or the characters only the little ideas in my head.**

**Author Note: Hey again sorry for the rather large wait, unfortunately I've had to redo this chapter completely due to me no longer having the file but hopefully it just as good. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

_Present day_

Pacing up and down his office Dante continually has something running through his mind, Ava. No matter what he did she was constantly in his thoughts. It was like she had blinded everyone and everything to him but her. He shook his head trying to gain some of what little composure he had left, walking across the bare office floor he sat at his desk kicking of his boots in the process and set his feet up on his desk, his normal favoured position to be sat. He closed his eyes in anticipation of hopefully gaining some sleep, after all he had got a couple of hours to spare before he had to go chase down some more 'pests'. But as he drifted into a deep sleep, tremors ran down his spine causing him to jolt, and he knew that yet again he was going to be deprived of his sleep by his nightmares again.

Silently walking through a darkened carven his on edge, Unarmed and only wearing a thin white cloth shirt which appears to be slit to the middle of his chest and his trousers barely reach his ankles and are all torn and covered in what he can only describe as filth, an understatement considering the smell. He walks along the cave path that appears to be trodden down by many others. He soon discovers how much he misses his boots after taking about ten steps down the path as the jagged edges of the rocks cut into his feet. He mutters curses underneath his breath as he continues.

After he's walked what for could seem like miles he nears a dimly lit room, if you could call it that. He peers cautiously into the room only too aware that he is unarmed and hating every moment. Hoping that if he continues on that he may find his beloved weapons he steps into the room. He takes a couple more steps into the room and out of the corner of his eye he sees a glint of metal. He rushes towards it and instantly wishes he hadn't even stepped into the room. As it would seem to him at the time that most of hells army had been unleashed upon him in that one single room, ducking and diving he headed towards the metal which he hoped was some form of a weapon. Running as fast as his muscles would allow he finally grasped hold of the metal with both hands, there in all its glory was Rebellion menacingly gleaming away, ready to slice away at the monsters flesh. But as soon as he turned around to face the nightmarish creatures behind him they had all been summoned away. He stood with a look of confusion on his face, just as he was waking up; he heard a voice echo through his head "I'm coming for you and there is nothing you can do."

Jolting awake he stood and quickly scanned the room with his pistols at the ready to unload the clip into the nearest threat. But there was none, he hesitantly sat back down. The dream had really spooked him, though it wasn't the thought of being unarmed against hells army that creeped him out it was that voice it continually sent chills along his spine and made him want to unload bullets into things until he felt better. He looked up at the clock tower through the window of the building and at the same time the clock chimed 10pm.

"Shit! I'm late" He grabbed his boots and a slice of pizza and headed out of the office.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own DMC T.T wish i did though...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3**

**A Month previous**

Continually tossing and turning Ava contemplates her thoughts, constantly flickering between two thoughts, Where were her family? And what did Vergil have in store for those concerned? Turning onto her back she stared at the moulding ceiling but was soon disturbed from her train of thought by a minion with glowing red eyes and ragged clothing which menacingly jabbed her to her feet with a very sharp sickle, it would appear that the 'master' of this hell hole had awoken and sent for her again.

She was roughly escorted to a room with a large amount of mahogany furniture in it, including what appear to be a rather large dining table and chairs. She was relieved that this room did hold the stench that was in the room in the night pervious that she was first brought into. She was prodded into sitting down in one of the chair which she was quite happy to do considering her accommodation that night of a stone floor and a blanket. It would seem that he was trying to convince her to do his bidding in a less harsh manner, if you could call it that seeing as her family was still under threat. After about twenty minutes of sitting and anxiously waiting she began to get restless and got up and walked around looking at the various paintings in the room.

Not hearing the large doors open and shut behind her she was startled when someone placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Admiring the collection were we?" He commented. "Not the best piece in the collection to look at I'm afraid, the best ones I keep in my own personal space for my own pleasure. Care to take a look?"

"Hmm let me think about that one..." She began to take a few steps away from him but was promptly brought to a stop when he began to impulsively start dancing with her.

"We never did get much chance of an introduction last night. My..."

"I do wonder why that was" Ava her rolls her eyes and tries to release herself from his grip but to no avail. "Besides that I'm sure you've done all your research into my life so there is really no need for my introduction is there?"

"I must admit you are correct .I already know all about you and your family and how you came to be who you are however you don't have the faintest idea who I am do you my dear?" Increasing the speed their steps and holding her closer so that his breath was tickling her neck.

"I know that you are indeed a very dangerous and alluring man to be around" She gave into his grasp; there was no point in fighting as he appeared not to want to let her go anytime soon. He chuckled and smiled, which was something he did on a very rare occasion.

"Is that how I appear to women?" He asked almost modestly, as she nodded and lay her head down on his shoulder giving him the impression that she felt secure around him."Well with that in mind..." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently "...My name is Vergil" Ava looked into those enchanting eyes and wondered what a monster this man was as it would appear he would go to every length to claim what he wanted. They continued to sway throughout the room a little while longer until Vergil declared he was hungry and summoned for some food. Sitting there across watching him she must admit there was something very enticing about that made her curious to find out more about him.

Vergil sat across from the beautiful little red head, fully aware of what she was capable of doing to a man, but at the same time choosing to stay blissfully ignorant was more interesting in his opinion. He wasn't lying about everything he had said the previous night, he did have her family in his possession and he did need something but also he wanted her. He had lain awake during the night wondering how he could go from her loathing him to seducing her into his arms. And had concluded that he had not been too kind the night before when she had arrived. But had hoped that he was making up for it this morning, he would have her in his arms and at his bidding and then his goal would be in reach and nothing would stand in his way.


End file.
